Chill of The Night
by rnbowninja
Summary: Very AU. in a world where humans and vampires coexist can two people find love when everything is against them.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I am not a monster, but, I am not human. So where do I fit in. I look around at all of the people surrounding me and envy them; for they are blissfully unaware of the burden it is to be me, to be like me. They do not know what it is like to live in a world, but not really fit into it. I do admit that I put up a good act of confidence and security, but in the end that's all it is…an act. Sometimes even I forget that.

I am a vampire, a lawyer, and a sister. In that order. I am one of the most sought after family rights lawyers in Boston, but by nightfall I am just another vampire looking for my next meal. I take what I can get, and I always get what I want. I am not a monster, I simply have monstrous tendencies. What can I say, it's in my nature.

I've decided to keep this journal to see if it can help me understand who or what I am. A feeling of discontentment has overwelemed me as of late, and its slowly becoming more than I can bare. My sister says it's because of my lifestyle. She just doesn't understand, Aria hates herself so much for what she is that she thinks our whole community secretly harbors self-hatred. I personally don't agree. I've always loved being a vampire. I'm quite proud of it. But lately something has just been…off.

-Callie


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel the heat from the sun's rays on her face as it her jet black hair became warmer by the second, slowly pulling her from her slumber. As she became more aware of her surroundings a weight on the left side of her body made itself known.

Brown eyes opened to see a mass of bottle blonde hair barely covering a set of lifeless green eyes inches from her own face .

She slowly pulled herself out from underneath the cold arm that covered her middle and shifted until she is able to push the body from her bed. The body took the bed's bloodstained sheet with it as it tumbled to the ground, creating a loud thump when it made contact with the bedroom floor, a thump which she had learned that only the hollow weight of a dead body can create.

When she licked her lips, she could still taste the heroine that was infused with the now dead prostitute's blood; the taste nearly made her gag. 'I will never understand why such beautiful girls seek to destroy their bodies from the inside out with that glorified poison' she thought to herself as she started falling back to sleep.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door made her jump from her bed to walk across the room to open it before her visitor grew impatient.

"Callie, I can smell that from downstairs" the woman all but growled at her as she walked into the room, her eyes flashing with irritation. She headed straight to where the body is lying next to the large bed and let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her dark black hair, and the other woman knew exactly what was coming next.

"I know its deemed okay by our community to kill 'unmentionables', but, you know, they are still people little sis"

she rolled her eyes and walked into her closet, she had heard this speech more times than she really cared to think about. She grabbed a charcoal grey power suit as she continued to only half listen to her sister's worn out rant as she prepared for her day.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you are still taking an innocent life" her sister finished.

After she finished getting dressed she stepped into her black heels and walked back into her room until she was stopped by her sister standing in front of her blocking her from being able to move.

"She is still someone's someone, no matter if she had made wrong decisions and taken a bad path, no matter if she severed all familial ties. At some point she was someone's daughter, someone's sister, who knows mayb-"

Tired of hearing her sister drone on and she decided to cut her off before she could continue with her speech. "Aria, I get it okay, and quite frankly, I don't really care. Stop making me seem like I'm some heartless monster. I do what I need to do to survive, just like everyone else. For most people its slaughtering live stalk, for me it's sucking the life out of the occasional prostitute or druggie, its survival of the fittest, and is as instinctual and natural as anything in this world. So layoff,please"

Hoping that she had effectively ended the conversation she walked around her and sat at the foot of her bed so she could look down at the body on her floor, where blood was starting to pool, and not for the first time she is thankful she didn't have carpet in her room.

She felt the bed dip under Aria's weight as she took a seat next to her on the bed. "There are donors that you can use to get your fill Callie, you don't have to kill. It's still illegal by human standards, and immoral by mine.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to take in the forlorn look on her sister's face, she knew that being a vampire was very hard for her sister, so she decided to give her a break. She grabbed her sisters hand and turned to look at her and gave her a small smile." I know Aria, I know, I'll try harder."

They both knew that it's a lie, but it made Aria feel better to believe it, and that was good enough for Callie. A smile broke across her sisters face, making her green eyes shine as she let out a small laugh "that's all I ask, little sis, that's all I ask."

Now that she is off the hook for the time being she realizes that it is time to take care of some unpleasant business.

She Stood up and looked at her sister giving her a sickeningly sweet smile that she knew the girl couldn't resist. "Want to help me take out the trash?" she gestured to the body with her head.'

"Do I have a choice?" Aria asked sighing deeply.

Callie shrugged her shoulders," not really, I just thought it would be nice to ask first," she posed for a split second and smirked at her sister "and you know your only fifteen minutes older than me, so the whole 'little sis' crap seems like kind of a pointless description."

"Keep telling yourself that little sis." Aria smiled back, preparing herself for the task ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol filled the blonde's nostrils the moment she walked through the door of the bar, making her stomach turn. 'I never could stand the smell of these places,' she thought' as much as I need this im not sure I can put up with this night after night.' Her blue eyes glance around the dimly lit room, taking in the bright neon sign above the bar. The word 'wreck' casting an eerie green glow across the room. Her eyes stop on the shape of a familiar blonde walking toward what she is assuming is an office to the left side of the room.

She walked swiftly to the door that the blonde had disappeared through, taking a deep breath before she knocked. The door swung open revealing a set of warm brown eyes that she hadn't seen in years.

"Hey Arizona, it's great to see you, come in and have a seat."

"Thank you so much for this Teddy, I really appreciate what you are doing for me, you don't understand how badly I needed this. Medical school is ridiculously expensive and this job might keep me from going completely bankrupt." Arizona exclaims as she takes a seat by a small desk in the center of the humble office, the excitement in her voice making her sound like a child on Christmas morning.

Teddy sighs and throws her hair up into a messy ponytail. "Honestly you're doing me a favor as much as I'm doing you one. Things have been pretty rough lately and I just don't have enough resources to find someone I can really trust and then take the time to train them to work the bar."

Arizona looks at teddy carefully for the first time since she had been there, noticing the signs of exhaustion and stress that she knew weren't there the last time she had seen her. Teddy's eyes looked old and tired with noticeable dark circles beneath them, and her face was dull and full of tension.

"What's going on is it something serious, because if u need any more help I'm more than willing to help with whatever you need. All you need to do is ask."

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You coming to work for me behind the bar is more than enough. Speaking of which lets get down to business, okay?"

Teddy takes a seat in the chair across from the smaller blonde and gives her a forced smile, her eyes almost demanding that the subject of her business problems be closed.

" im going to try to be as flexable with your hours as possible. The last thing I want to do is get in the way of your education. So if you're going to be late or you need time off because your just to tired ,or have a project, or whatever the case may be, just send me a text and ill cover for you. There's no real dress code, but I wouldn't wear anything that you wouldn't want to get dirty. And most importantly stay out of that back room, that's one part of my business that I just don't want you to get mixed up in. so… any questions or concerns?"

Arizona gave her longtime friend a suspicious look "what's going on in the back room? It's nothing illegal is it? You're not selling drugs or something are you?"

Teddy can't help but laugh and shake her head. "No, of course not. It's nothing like that, I promise, it's just a blood brothel. Perfectly legal in Boston. But I know that's not really your thing, and we get a few roughneck vamps in here and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"A blood brothel, really teddy?" she said unbelievingly

"Yep, what can I say, it's good money and pays for half my expenses."

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do I guess." She says as she looks around the room awkwardly. "Well I've got to get going I have a class to get to, but it was really nice seeing you and I'm excited to be working here."

"It was great seeing you too, I'll see you tomorrow at seven, take care." Both women stand and embrace each other, then the blonde quickly exits the room.

Quickly making her way to the exit Arizona watches as a group of people ,'no, vampires.' She reminds herself, walk through a door in the back of the bar. She sees the vampire's eye painted on the door and wonders how she didn't notice it when she first entered the building.

'I can't believe teddy is getting mixed up with vampires," she thought shaking her head slightly " I knew the bar was in trouble but I never in a million years thought that she would sink that low.'

Arizona was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't see the cold blue eyes watching her from an alley across from the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a slow day in the office for Callie. With nothing else to do she just sat at her desk playing Russian Solitaire on her computer when there was a knock at her office door. Sighing she shuts down her game. "Come in."

"Hey Callie, what you up to?" asks a tall redhead as she walks into the office and sits on the corner of Callie's desk." I heard that you had some fun last night after you left me hanging at Wreck."

"I didn't leave you hanging Diem. I told you I wasn't interested in anyone there and was gonna leave, you decided to stay with the skanky donor that was looking at you like she wanted to eat you instead of the other way around."

Diem just laughs and starts playing with a letter opener from the desk twirling it in her hand until she gets a little too close to hitting herself in the face with it. "So there's not much going on here right now, wanna come with me to Wreck for lunch?"

"I don't think so, I have a lot of work to do, and I was actually in the middle of some research for a new case when you decide to pay me a visit."

Diem jumps off the desk and walks to look out the window "what your new client a card dealer or something, cause I know you were just playing a game." She says not bothering to look at what she knew would be a shocked expression on Callie's face.

"How did you know that?"

"umm I know everything, duh" Diem says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, turning back to face the perplexed brunette." Plus it's dead around here and I've known you, what, eight years and I've been living with you and Ari-bare for three? I'm pretty sure I know you well enough to know what you do when you're bored. So let's go to lunch."

Callie just looks at her shaking her head slightly and chuckling softly, "Aria hates it when you call her that and you know it."

"Stop trying to avoid and let's go. I won't take no for an answer, plus Teddy told me she wanted to talk to you."

Rolling her eyes Callie decides to just give in, knowing that Diem wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. "Fine, but just for the record I'm not going because you want me to, I'm going so I can see what teddy wants."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, now get your crap and let's get going" at this point Diem is practically vibrating at the thought of a fun afternoon with her best friend.

Callie smiles at Diem's childlike behavior. Even though she acts annoyed when Diem gets like this, it really makes her happier than she could say. Callie knows that with everything Diem had been through in her short life no one would blame her if she just went rogue, but she didn't and that made Callie proud. After grabbing her jacket and purse she takes a good look at the younger woman. Diem has grown up a lot in the time since she had met her.

Eight years ago Diem's mother, Helena walked into Callie's office with thirteen year old Diem in toe. She came to Callie because she had heard that she was one of the best, and that fact that she was a vampire made her specially qualified to assist her. Helena was a human and Diem's father was a vampire, and not a very nice one. He had never known that Diem even existed until a few months prior and when he realized that she was born a vampire, he wanted her for himself. Helena had known that when a vampire child has both a human and a vampire parent the vampire parent would usually get primary custody, but she couldn't let that happen.

At first Callie had many reservations about fighting for the rights of a human parent to a vampire child, but when she got to know them and their story, she decided to try her best to keep this mother and daughter together.

It was a long hard fight, but they had eventually won. But during this time Callie grew close to this special family and after Helena was granted full custody. Callie spent a lot of time with them, becoming the vampire role model that Diem otherwise wouldn't have had otherwise.

Then three years ago tragedy struck. Diem showed up at Callie's door crying and covered in blood. Her dad broke into their house and killed her mother. With no other place to go Diem moved in with Callie and Aria. She was broken, and scared. But looking at her now you would never be able to tell unless you took the time to look really close at her and see the emptiness that still rests in her eyes.

"Hello, earth to Callie. You still with me?" Callie is brought out of her reverie buy Diem waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I kind of spaced there, let's get going."

The walk to the bar was uneventful. The two friends just enjoyed each other's company. They hadn't had much time to just be since Callie was promoted to partner in her law firm, and Diem was starting to miss all the time they would spend together, Callie was like the big sister she never had but always wanted.

Upon entering the bar the girls headed straight for Teddy's office but stopped just short of the door then they heard a man and woman arguing.

"Aw come on Altman don't be like that I'm just curious, you don't get new workers often and that chick I seen some out of here didn't seem really fitting…though she did look like she could be a delicious meal." The man's voice sounded bored

"Fuck off Sloan, stay out of my bar and stay the hell away from my workers, do you understand me, if I find you lurking around again ill have you tossed out on your ass."

"Like I give a flying fuck"

The door swung open and the man stepped out coming face to face with Callie. "Oh, hey there Callie, how are you?"

Callie just glared at the man and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Diem " Mark, no one here wants to talk to you, so just do everyone a favor and just disappear. "

"It's okay Diem, I need to talk to him anyway," Callie grumbled

"Hmm really now, Torres, I knew it would just be a matter of time before you came crawling back to me." Mark said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh, get over yourself, I wouldn't come back to you if you were the last vampire on earth, I'd take a human first"

Marks blue eyes glowed with anger and got ready to make a comeback but thought twice about angering the Latina.

"I have a case I need your help on, a woman who killed her abusive husband in self-defense, I need a credible therapist as an expert witness, but I guess you will do. I'm sure there will be plenty of horrid emotions for you to feed off of. I expect you in my office tomorrow at 2:00 for debriefing. Now get out of my way and crawl back into whatever dark hole you crawled out of." Callie walked past the man and into the office, Diem throwning mark a glair that if looks could kill mark would be dead were he stood, as she followed her friend and closed the office door behind her.

"Hey Callie thanks for coming," teddy said offering a smile

"Diem said you needed to talk to me, so what's up" the two older women took seats at the desk and Diem just propped herself against the wall looking curiously at the blonde.

"well I was wondering if your sister has been talking about any new cases at BPD, any that might be vampire attacks, because my donors have been disappearing, they leave and the no one ever hears from them again and I'm losing a lot of business due to it. Not to mention the donors are all terrified waiting to see who will be next." Teddy sighed heavily and started to pinch the bridge of her nose "if I can't keep them safe I'm going to have to close down."

"She hasn't said anything but I'll ask. If anything I can see if she can set up extra patrol around the bar. But are you sure that something is happening to them, that there not just leaving on their own." Callie questioned with a worried look on her face.

"I wasn't sure at first, until one of the older women disappeared, she lives here with her two children, one night she went to the store and never came back. She loved those kids, she would never just leave them." Teddy's eyes glimmered with unshed tears at the memory of the children crying for their mother.

"How many have disappeared?" Diem spoke up.

"About twenty five over the past two months, all women between the ages of twenty three thirty eight."

Callie's mind was going a thousand miles a minuet. She had no doubt that this was the work of a rogue vampire, which has every potential of becoming disastrous. Not only are human lives in danger, but the livelihood of every vampire could be threatened if news of a potential vampire serial killer got out. "Keep a close eye on the donors, I'll have aria stop by to see you on her day off."

"Okay so enough of this serious crap, did I overhear mark saying you got a hot new worker?" Diem pushed herself off the wall and sat on the desk next to teddy.

Callie laughed at her friends antics" leave it to you to only be thinking about fresh meat during a conversation like that"

"What can I say, I know how to prioritize." The redhead sent a wink to her friend making the brunette roll her eyes

"Yea one of my friends from forever ago just moved here for medical school and needed a job, and I need someone to work the bar so I can keep an eye on things at the brothel. But I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told mark, stay away from her, she's not the biggest vampire fan out there. And wipe that smirk off your face; cuz even your charming ways won't sway her beliefs." Teddy couldn't help but giggle at the pout that formed on the young vampires face.

"Your no fun, you know that."

The two continued to bicker playfully until the sound of the alarm on Callie's phone interrupted them. "Well it looks like I got to go. I have a meeting to get to. Teddy it's always a pleasure, Diem I'll see you at home. And with that Callie left, her mind full of unsettling thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_ i know that these last few chapters havent been the longest im just tryng to get the basic relationships out of the way before i really get into the story.**

_There's a feeling of foreboding making itself at home inside my chest. After talking with teddy yesterday I decided to do some snooping. I called every blood brothel within a fifty mile radius of Boston, and what I found was very alarming. Girls from all over are going missing to never be heard from again. No bodies have been found but I am almost certain they are victims of a rogue vampire somewhere. I gave all the information I received to aria for once I'm thankful that she is part of the vampire specialist unit at BPD. She said that she will have the whole unit on high alert. I can tell that she is as worried as I am. A rogue vampire on a killing spree can mean the end of the polite cohabitation that we now have with humans and will probably send us back into the ages were we have to hide ourselves and only come out at night._

_ When we were children our mother used to tell us stories of these times, it always seemed like some sort of horrible fairy tale to keep us in line so we wouldn't do anything to disrupt the vampire place among the humans, because after all this is their world we could be banished at any time. But now it seems that I might have to live within the stories of my mother. If word gets out about these crimes, there is no doubt in my mind that we would become the haunted, just like before, having to live in fear that the next human we meet would be the end of us._

_ That is not the world that neither I nor any other vampire wants to live in. that is why we have rules, and this vampire whoever it is, is breaking one of the most sacred. Killing donors is almost unthinkable, without them most vampires couldn't thrive, so we treat them right and bring them no harm, it's the least we can do. After all they are giving us a part of their life essence, essentially letting us take bits and pieces of them just so we can survive a very selfless and noble thing for someone to do so willingly if , you ask me. _

_It's sad to think that the actions of one vampire can destroy an entire way of life. But that is the world we live in. we are only tolerated but not really accepted. And violent vampires are the minority among us, but they are the ones that make the news, and that's how the vampire population gets generalized. It's sad but it's the cold hard truth. So I just hope that this problem gets taken care of before it gets any worse._

_ -Callie_

* * *

><p>Callie walked down stairs to find her sister and their roommate sitting at the kitchen table having what she could only describe as murder glare staring contest. The sight made her stop in her tracks.<p>

"Ummm, good morning," Callie said not getting a response from either woman she walks closer to the table "HELLO… I said good morning."

Neither woman looked away from the other as they both mumbled good morning.

Shrugging her shoulders Callie sat at the table grabbing the newspaper from the center she rolled it up and hit the table with it. The noise making both girls jump a little and turn to look at Callie. "What the hell is going on here?" Callie asked

"She ate the last chocolate pop tart yesterday and didn't bother buying any more" aria said turning to glare at Diem again

"Um, no I didn't, she did and is just trying to blame it on me so that I she doesn't have to get off her lazy ass and buy more" Diem countered giving aria a look that could make any man shrink away in fear.

"All this over a pop tart..." Callie mumbled under her breath "you guys I ate it." A chill went down her spine as both glares turned to her and she subconsciously slid her chair away from the table. One thing that she knew about this woman was that they couldn't function properly without an overdose of sugar in the mornings.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

Both Diem and aria exclaimed at once, and if looks could kill Callie would be six feet under getting very familiar with the worms.

"I was in a hurry, I promise I'll go get more before I get home" Callie said quickly hoping it would pacify the two raging monsters in front of her.

"you better," diem said relaxing back into her chair," in other news, aria, did you know that Callie here has a meeting with one mark Sloan today?"

"Wait, what, why," aria stumbles over her words as she looks at Callie accusingly "I thought you said you weren't going to be working with him anymore, the man is poison Calliope."

"Yea chick, he's like your kryptonite." Diem adds

"I know I know. But I need him as much as I hate to admit him he is the best at what he does and I need him. But seriously, deep down he is not as bad as you guys think. He's not a terrible person, he had a terrible thing happen to him, and stuff like that messes people up." Callie really did like mark. Years ago they had been best friends; if you needed one all you had to do was find the other. They were a packaged deal. Then Addison happened, and everything changed.

Aria stood from the chair and kneeled next to Callie with a concerned look on her face that reminded Callie way too much of their mother " I know that you have a soft spot for him lil sis, but you can't let him suck you back into his lifestyle. It's not healthy, and you have worked too hard to get where you are to let bad habits destroy you."

"I won't aria, I'm a grown woman and you have to trust me to make good decisions. I know I've messed up in the past when it comes to mark, but I'm past that. And I don't see why you guys are getting so worked up. It's not like I'm just going to hang out with him. It's a professional meeting about a case, nothing more. So don't worry it will be fine," Callie stood and collected her purse from the kitchen counter, " on that note, I have to leave or I'm going to be late I love you both, I'll see you when I get home, and I promise not to forget the pop tarts this time."

As Callie walked out of the room she could feel two sets of eyes following her movements. She understood where they were coming from she really did. Her track record when it came to one mark Sloan was less than stunning. After all the drama that happened with him and Addison they had started an unhealthy sex based relationship that evolved into partying all night and killing any unmentionable that crossed their path. Nothing that happened during that time was something that she was proud of. It almost cost her, her job and her family.

It took aria and Diem literally and figuratively kicking her ass to get her out of it. She could never thank them enough for getting her out of it when they did. But mark on the other hand, from what she has heard, is farther gone than ever. She can't help but feel bad for him because she knew the man he was before. He was a good man, and Callie was sure that if given enough time he could reach that point again.

Upon entering her office Callie noticed two things, there was a cup of coffee calling to her from her desk, and Mark Sloan was asleep on her couch, giggling to herself because of the awkward position his tall from took on the small couch one leg bent on the cushions the other hanging off the side with his face buried into the arm of the couch. Shaking her head slightly she walked closer and kicked the couch, startling the sleeping man making him roll off the couch onto the floor.

"Jesus Torres you couldn't have given me a nicer wakeup call then that," mark mumbled as he sat up slowly and looked up at her.

Callie just smirked and walked over to her office chair and sat down. "Just get up and let's get this over with I have a very long day ahead of me."

"Your kind of uptight Torres, I think someone needs to get laid, you know we could just clear this desk and I can help you with that." Mark said as he slowly sat in the chair across from her.

"mark." Callie said already feeling a headache coming on.

"I was just kidding, Callie. Relax a little and learn to take a friendly joke."

"Mmhmm, keep your dirty manwhore thoughts to yourself okay"

"Fine, you know you used to be a lot more fun."

Reaching her annoyance threshold Callie snaps "if you don't want to talk about the case you can get out, I don't have time for this"

"Fine, fine, excuse me for trying to break the ice." Mark rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter "I looked over the files that your assistant sent me and I think that with a few appointments with your client I can get you what you need. Though I think with the medical history alone you can win this case."

"I just want to cover all my bases here, I don't want to see this woman go to jail for saving her own life."

"I can understand that, I cleared all my three pm appointments for the next two weeks so just send her my way and I'll write up my report in time for your first court day."

"Okay, thank you mark."

"No problem Cal, so I'm planning on going to wreck tonight if you have time you should come by. It's been to long since we have just hung out." Seeing the doubt on Callie's face mark quickly added "I promise ill behave, I miss our friendship. How it was before the thing with she who must not be named. Just think about it, please.

With that he left Callie to her thoughts. 'Hmm maybe he is starting to get better already'


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was just starting to set as Callie stepped out of her car, she could feel her whole body tingling and her inner strength waking up as the sun light started to fade. This was her favorite part of the day, when her body reminded her that she was more than normal, it was like a boost of adrenaline that kept her high as her heart stared beating faster pumping the strength around her body, engulfing her in her true nature, like a pull of life going back into the history of her ancestors long gone. A true reminder that she was connected to something more.

This is why she loved being a vampire.

She walked into wreck with her head held high and confidence in her movements. The bar was packed to its capacity; you couldn't breathe without bumping into somebody. As Callie maneuvered herself through the crowd she spotted Teddy working franticly behind the bar trying to keep up with the orders that were flying in faster than the blonde could move. She was almost to the door to the back room when all of her bravado was almost kicked out of her as she suddenly found herself pinned to the ground with a small weight pressed against her back.

"I am so so sorry" a voice from above her said as the person moved off of her ," I didn't mean to tackle you there I felt a shove and then next thing I know we were on the ground, and I am so sorry"

"It's quite alright," Callie said as she stood up and faced the person, trying to not look too shaken up "this place is a mad house tonight"

Callie looked at the woman standing in front of her and smiled. She was sure she had never seen her before; she would remember those blue eyes.

"You're not joking," the blonde giggled as she looked around the bar "I'm still sorry, I'm Ariz..."

"Arizona I need you to get over here," Callie heard Teddy shout from the bar and the blonde in front of her shot a sheepish look to the flustered bartender.

"Yea, I probably should go, and again I'm so sorry" the blondes blush and slight head tip made Callie feel warm inside as she gave her a smile and took off towards where Teddy was standing behind the bar with an irritated look on her face.

'whoa , is that Teddy's new girl,' Callie thought to herself ' no wonder teddy warned off Mark and Diem, those dimples should be illegal' Callie shook her head and continued on her way to the back room.

Walking through the door of the brothel was like a breath of fresh air, unlike the packed bar there was only a handful of people in the large room, giving Callie a chance to collect herself before she started scouting the room for a familiar face.

"Hey Torres, over here," she heard Mark call to her from a table in the back of the room. As she approached she saw mark sitting with Jackson Avery. Jackson was Marks protégé, he was an up and coming psychiatrist that everyone was expecting great things from, and according to Mark there was no chance that Jackson would not live up to the expectations.

"What's up guys?" Callie said as she took a seat across from mark sending both men a smile.

"Not much Torres, just trying to tell Avery the error of his ways," mark replied sending a pointed glare towards the other man.

"Umm okay," She giggled as she took in the uncomfortable look on Avery's face, Mark had a tendency to be over bearing when it came to Jackson, she always joked that Mark had a slight man crush on the younger vampire, which was why he was so controlling of him. "Care to expand on that?"

"Not really, you will find out soon enough." Mark didn't even look at her as he answered, continuing to glare at the other man instead.

Callie just shook her head at the two brooding men and changed the subject. "So, have either of you heard about any new vampires that came into town within the last few months?"

* * *

><p>Teddy looked up as Arizona approached her with a skittish look on her face and sighed "you're pretty late, not really a good way to start of your first day of work you know, if you weren't my friend you wouldn't have had a job to come into tonight"<p>

"I know Teddy and I'm so sorry, but I had a day from hell. My car decided it didn't want to work this morning so I was late to my morning lectures, and my professor decided it was appropriate to make an example of me to the entire class as to why his students shouldn't be late, then on the way here I took the wrong bus…twice." Arizona spoke so fast that Teddy almost couldn't understand her story.

"Well let's not make it a habit, okay?" Teddy laughed slightly.

"Not a problem"

"Okay well I need you to hold down the fort here while I go check out the back room, and try not to mow down anymore of my customers while you are at it." Teddy left after receiving a nod from a laughing Arizona and proceeded to walk to the back of the bar and through the door of the brothel.

She started to scan the room for any signs of trouble but stopped half way when she seen Mark, Callie, and Jackson at a table in the far side of the room. 'That man will never learn how to listen' she thought to herself and shook her head and finished looking around the room. Satisfied that everything was okay she turned to leave but then stopped as she decided to go give one Mark Sloan a piece of her mind, turning back around she came face to face with Callie.

"Hey Teddy, what's up," Callie smiled "you look peeved."

"What is Mark doing here, I'm pretty sure I told him he wasn't welcome anymore," Teddy scowled at the brunette "furthermore what are you doing here with him of all people?"

"were just here burning off some steam," Callie assured her " we are working on a pretty rough case together and thought it would be nice to just get out and unwind"

Teddy looked at her suspiciously "mmhmm , are you sure that's all, because really, after everything you almost lost over him I would think that he would be the last person you would want to 'unwind' with"

Callie rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "why is everybody on my case about him today," she ran her hand through her hair and shook her head slightly "look, I'm not going to be following him around giving into his every whim anymore, we have a professional relationship and that is all, people have to start trusting me on this."

Teddy just looked at her unconvinced but gave in "fine, ill trust you. And as a show of said trust I'll let Sloan stay, but he is your responsibility while he is here tonight understand?"

The brunette nodded her head and turned back around to rejoin the boys. Teddy watched her for a second before shaking her head and headed back towards the bar.

* * *

><p>Callie was halfway back to the table when she noticed a new person had joined the group. It was a girl, human from the look of her. She was small and kind of mousy with an innocent smile, her brown but almost red hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was whispering something in Jackson's ear making him blush. 'Ah so Avery is getting cozy with a human, no wonder Mark was in such a huff' Callie thought as she continued to the table and took her seat.<p>

Mark caught Callie's attention and nodded over at the two love birds, his face filled with irritation. She just smirked at him and gave him a pointed look, trying to silently tell him to play nice.

She cleared her throat getting the couples attention "so Avery, are you going to introduce us or what?"

Jackson smiled at the girl and then Callie "Cal, this is April Kepner, my girlfriend. April this is my friend, Callie." he put his arm around the girls shoulder and brought her into him kissing her forehead.

"ugh" Mark groan" I need a drink" he stood and walked out of the room to the bar, Avery quickly followed behind him.

"Did I do something wrong" April asked quietly giving Callie a shy, almost childlike look...

Callie looked at the door that the two men disappeared through, worried about them being alone together with marks temper seeming to be getting the better of him, he needed to feed soon.

"No, Mark is just well Mark," Callie told her trying to comfort her "and sometimes he can Just be an ass."

* * *

><p>Teddy spent the last half hour watching Arizona glide around the bar like she had been doing it forever. She was a little apprehensive taking on her friend to work for her, but now she knew she had made the right decision. The customers loved her and that showed in the easy happy ambiance that was growing in the bar.<p>

When Arizona first found out about what was going on in the back of Teddy's bar she had almost turned the position down. Now she was glad she didn't, she was actually having fun, the people in the bar were so welcoming to her, and kept offering to buy her drinks, though she politely refused them, she kind of figured getting wasted at work after showing up late probably wouldn't be the best way to start this job, even if she was friends with her boss.

She turned around and smiled at teddy when out of nowhere she heard shouting coming from the other side of the bar.

"Fucking Mark Sloan" she heard Teddy mumble as the older blonde strode past her, turning around she saw two men shoving each other. She quickly followed behind Teddy and stopped suddenly about two feet from the men when she saw a flash of fangs from the older one. 'vampires' her heart started racing and her breathing swallowed as fear started running rampant through her body. She tried to get her hands to stop shaking but it was of no use, she couldn't even leave because she was surrounded by people watching the fight.

Teddy was trying unsuccessfully to pry the two men apart when the older one shoved the other hard. He flew straight at Arizona knocking her to the ground where she hit her head on a long forgotten bar stool that had fallen during the scuffle.

She sat up placing her hand against her head where it had hit, thankful when she found no blood. Then there where hands helping her up and having her sit down on one of the nearby tables.

"Are you okay?" Arizona looked up to find the vampire that she had run into earlier holding her hand and studding her with a worried expression.

Her heart started to race again as she looked into warm brown eyes, then her eyes shot down to the mouth in front of her, where the vampires fangs had emerged from their hiding place.

Arizona quickly pulled her had away not noticing the look of hurt on the other woman's face.

Callie was livid as she turned away from the blonde and saw Mark and Jackson Still trying to go at it with Teddy stuck in Between them helplessly trying to keep them apart.

"ENOUGH," Callie growled loudly, making both men stop "what the hell is wrong with you to" she pushed her way between them standing next to Teddy

Jackson looked at her sheepishly "He started it"

Callie rolled her eyes then looked at mark, who wouldn't even face her "Well Mark, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Finally Mark turned toward her "Absolutely nothing" then he walked past them as the crowd split making room for him to move to the exit, and left.

Callie ran her hand through her hair as she finally gathered the courage to face Teddy, the Blonde looked furious. "Teddy I am so sorry for all of this"

"Save it Torres," Teddy said in a voice so calm it was scary

Teddy walked over to Arizona placing her hand on her cheek, "you okay?"

Arizona gave her friend and small smile and nodded "I'm fine, just a little discombobulated."

Teddy gave her another small smile and sighed "Go home Arizona, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest"

She watched as Arizona got up and left without another word, then turned around and looked at Callie "where did the other one go?'

"He left." Callie answered quietly

"Good, now get the hell out of my bar," Callie looked shocked at these words, she had never been kicked out of wreck before, "I gave you one job, keep Sloan out of trouble, and you couldn't even do that, I probably have to go and find a new bartender, but even worse my best friend got hurt tonight, and probably won't want to see me again for a while. So just leave please"

Callie just nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Outside Callie found Jackson sitting against a wall to the building across the street from wreck, she walked over to him and sat next to him. "What the hell happened in there?" she asked<p>

Jackson let out a deep breath "He just wouldn't stop talking crap about April, so I got fed up and told him that not all humans were like Addison Montgomery, so I guess you can figure out what happed from there." He was pretty ashamed of himself, he of all people knew how low of a blow that was

"Damn Avery, that's just...i have no words for how bad that is," Callie then spotted April exiting the bar "well there's your human, you better go to her she looks worried."

As soon as she finished her sentence Jackson was headed towards his girlfriend. She pulled herself up and started walking to the parking lot of the bar when a noise stopped her in her track, it sounded like a low cry for help, she turned around and headed towards the alley behind her, as she entered the dark alleyway the smell of blood flooded her senses, and before she could recover from the onslaught of hunger someone pushed past her and ran off into the night. Shaking her head to regain control she kept walking into the dark, following the sounds of quiet whimpering.

She stopped when she saw a body face down on the floor covered in blood, with bite marks covering most of the exposed flesh she could see. She got down on her knees and placed her hands on the side of the body so she could roll it over, when she heard a familiar voice whisper out "no, please don't, no more, Please. Callie's heart rate picked up as she rolled the body over, a sick feeling pooling in her stomach as she seen the persons face.

"Arizona."


	7. Chapter 7

__***Trigger warning* slight description of a violent attack, if this is a possible trigger for you please skip past the bold writing in this chapter***

* * *

><p><em>Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. There is a human in my bed. I know that's not really that unusual, except this human is alive, sure a little roughed up but still, alive. What the hell am I going to do, I am kind of freaking out right now…and I cannot even get some sleep to ease my mind because she is IN MY BED. Okay breathe Callie, breathe. At least she is not as bad off as I first thought, most of the bites were just superficial, which scares me because that means whoever did this wanted to torture her. Who would do this, I do not think I have ever seen this amount of brutality. It makes me remember why a lot of people fear us. This woman in my bed is obviously one of them, I could see the fear in her eyes when I checked on her during the bar fight. There is just something about her though…something…oh crap she's waking up.<em>

_-Callie_

Callie turned around in the seat at her desk when the sound of Arizona groaning cut through the silence. Blue eyes slowly drifted open taking in their surroundings confusion quickly set into her eyes until they landed on Callie and the confusion quickly turned to fear.

The blonde tried to raise herself out of the bed and let out a small whimper when she realized that her body was too weak to cooperate with her " Please don't hurt me"

At this Callie slowly approached her bed and sat at the end. "I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

"Oh, I'm sure." The blonde said trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"I found you in the alley by the bar, you are pretty beat up, and I couldn't just leave you there to die." Callie ran her hand through her hair giving the other woman a concerned look.

Arizona just glared at her "so why didn't you just take me to the hospital like a normal person, oh wait you aren't even a person, why don't you just end this now, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to play with your food."

The brunette just gaped at her "um , excuse me, the least you can do is say thank you, after all if it wasn't for me you would-"

"CALLIE, is it really so hard to remember freaking pop tarts," Diem busted into the room, but stopped in her tracks with Aria hot on her heels, both taking note of the scene that they had walked into, "whoa"

Aria looked back and forth between her sister and the stranger in her bed with an open mouth,"What the hell Callie, what did you do to this girl?"

Aria looked like she was going to be sick when she really studied the marks across Arizona's skin that was visible, stepping back as her sister stood up to approach her.

"I promise it's not like that."

"Really, Cal then what is it like, cuz I'm pretty sure you promised me you would stop doing crap like this, and what the hell, it looks like you've been torturing this poor girl, I really don't want to have to arrest-"

"ARIA," Callie yelled to get her sisters attention, "she was attacked over by Wreck, I found her and brought her here, do you really think I could do that."

"If she was randomly attacked she should be at a hospital, you should have called the cops, I mean what were you thi-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME." Both women jumped when they heard the blonde yell from the bed, looking over to see Diem next to her bed pulling her hand away like it had been burned.

"Dee, what are you doing?" Callie asked walking between the bed and her friend.

"You guys were yelling, scaring the crap out of the poor girl, " Diem said quietly, refusing to look up from the ground ,"I was just trying to comfort her, how was I supposed to know she was going to freak out if I touched her?"

Arizona looked around at the three vampires in the room, her heartbeat going through the roof. 'what the hell is going on here, I am outnumbered, I'm so going to die tonight' her thought were running rampant as she listened to the three of them talk, seemingly forgetting she was in the room, when one of them, Aria she think the other had called her, looked at her and slowly walked towards her pulling something out of her pocket. A badge, she was showing her a police badge.

"hey it's going to be okay," Aria said as she sat on the bed ," my name is Aria Torres, I'm a cop, I promise no one is going to hurt you here, your safe , we're going to get you some help though."

Against all of her natural instincts, Arizona decided to trust this woman, because really what other choice did she have, "okay."

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions about tonight?" the brunette asked looking her straight in the eyes.

Arizona took in a calming breath looking at the other two women standing off to the side of the bed both looking at her expectantly, "yea sure."

"Okay," Aria looked at her sister and roommate "can you two give us some privacy please?"

Diem just nodded and quickly left the room, but Callie didn't move an inch," I don't know if that's such a go-"

Aria cut her off before she could finish her sentence "This might end up becoming part of a police investigation Cal, so I need to do this as close to the book as possible, and for me to do that I need you to be out of here."

She watched as her sister looked one last worrying glance at the blonde in her bed and reluctantly left 'huh, she seems genuinely concerned about this girl, that's new'

Turning back to Arizona, she shot her what she hoped came across as a comforting smile, and pulled a notepad and pin out of her pocket "so miss can you please tell me your name age and occupation?"

The blonde finally found enough strength to move and sat up against the beds headboard pulling her knees under her chin, "I'm Arizona Robbins, 23 years old, I'm a bartender at the bar Wreck, and a medical student at Boston University School of Medicine."

Aria in full cop mode nodded with a neutral expression, writing the information in her notepad," Can you tell me anything about the attack tonight?"

Arizona sucked in a breath and nodded

***FLASH BACK***

**Arizona's head was ponding as she left the bar, she couldn't believe the scene she just saw, it was just her luck that two vampires would get into her fight the first night she worked 'this is so ridiculous,' she thought to herself 'why did I even agree to work here. What Teddy is doing goes against all of my beliefs, I should have just said thanks but no thanks, which would have been the smart thing to do Robbins.' She shook her head and continued walking slowly away from the bar.**

"**Somebody, help me please!" **

**Arizona stopped dead in her tracks when she heard what sounding like a woman scream, she looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Then she saw it, the alleyway across from the bar. She quickly ran across the street and headed towards the alley stopping right before the entrance. 'Yes Arizona lets just go exploring in a dark alley in a vampire infested city, you are so full of grate ideas lately.' **

**She slowly stepped into the alley taking careful steps as she continued further in," Hello," she called out "is there anyone in here?" a soft whimper came from somewhere ahead of her so she continued walking, but before she could take more than a few steps she felt a blunt force against the back of her head, causing her to fall face first into the stone ground and almost lose consciousness. **

**She was too dazed to fight back as she felt herself being held down,** **she hear sound of a man cackling from what seemed to be a few feet in front of her, then she felt something sharp bite into her left arm, then the same feeling started to move onto multiple places, on her back, her legs, then her neck, when she felt teeth and someone's breath on her neck she called out for help. At this, whatever was holding her down bit deeply into the side of her neck, holding her sides so tightly its nails cut into her skin. Then it was suddenly gone.**

**Arizona was pretty sure she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her, scared it was whatever attacked her she tried to move, but was too weak. Everything started to go black, the last thing she felt was someone touch her, and for some reason, she was sure she was safe.**

***END FLASHBACK***

"And next thing I know I wake up here," Arizona finished her story almost in tears. She finally looked up at the vampire sitting across from the bed with her, after refusing to look at her while she talked, and was surprised to find a tear slowly making its way down the brunette's cheek.

Noticing the other woman's eyes on her she wiped away the tear and cleared her throat. "I'm so very sorry that happened to you Miss Robbins. "She opened her mouth to say more but stopped when she heard the doorbell ring.

Arizona looked toward the door when it opened a few minutes later, when a tall red headed woman walked in. the brunette walked up to her and they talked for a few second in voices to quite for her to hear, then the brunette left.

The new woman walked to the bed grabbing the chair from the desk on her way and sat it next to the bed; her green eyes studied Arizona's face for a few seconds before she gave her a quiet smile.

"Hi, I'm Addison Montgomery. I'm a doctor, Your Arizona right?" the blonde looked at her apprehensively before nodding her head

"Is it okay if I check out your injuries?" the doctor asked

"Are you human?" Arizona asked so quietly the other woman almost didn't hear her.

"I am"

"Then yes you can." Arizona felt her body ease up knowing that no vampires were in the room with her now.

Both women stayed quiet as Addison started to look the blonde over bandaging all of the wounds she could find.

"This one on your neck is going to need stitches," the redhead spoke "up I can numb it before, if you want me to"

Arizona shook her head no, already feeling out of control of her body and not wanting to put anything in it to make that feeling worse "no, please just do it, I want to get out of here."

Addison bit her lip and nodded. To Arizona it seemed like this woman wanted to be here about as much as she did, and she would rather be anywhere but here at this point.

The silence continued as stitches were put into Arizona's neck, only broken when the door to the bedroom opened and Callie walked in.

The Blonde could suddenly feel a strange tension in the room between the two women, both obviously trying very hard to ignore the others presence.

Callie just watched as Addison finished stitching the bite, she felt horrible looking at the deep cut, knowing one of her people had done this, she didn't know Arizona, but there was no doubt in her mind that the woman in front of her didn't deserve what had happened to her. Her eyes locked with the blondes, and an indescribable feeling overcame her, she wanted to protect this woman, make sure that she was never hurt in any way again.

Callie didn't know what was coming over her but before she could think about it more Addison stood up, "where all done here," she waited till the blonde looked at her "nothing too bad that you have to worry about, just try to keep those stitches dry and relax until you are back to full strength." With that she left the room as quick as she came in.

Arizona started to feel anxious under the penetrating gaze of the woman left in the room. She hadn't stopped staring at her since she came in, but surprisingly she wasn't scared, it was oddly comfortable to have her alone in the room with her. 'Well she did save me I guess, plus for a vampire she is pretty easy on the eyes….wait what…no Arizona you did not just think that'

Callie cleared her throat to get the blondes attention as she seemed to be lost in her own head for the moment, the woman's eyes snapped towards her. "um Teddy is down stairs waiting for you.

The woman in the bed smiled before trying and failing to get up from the bed. In an instant Callie was at her side helping her sit up and move to the side of the bed. " Is it okay if I help you down stairs?" She asked hesitantly after she felt the blonde stiffen under her touch.

Arizona thought about saying no, asking her to just get Teddy, but something stopped her, maybe it was exhaustion, a moment of insanity, or maybe just maybe it was the fact that having this woman close to her calmed her down and made her feel safe. "Yes please, it doesn't seem like I'm going to be getting anywhere on my own right now."

The brunette gave her a blinding smile 'wow that smile, so beautiful, I wouldn't mind seeing that again…Um what, no, great now I'm getting delusional' Arizona thought as the woman helped her to her feet then put a strong arm around her to steady her as they walked out of the room 'she is so warm, it feels kind of nice, why is she being so nice to me,' she shook her head slowly trying to get rid of the unwanted thoughts coursing through it ' get ahold of yourself Arizona, she's a vampire, probably just hoping that id she is nice enough to you that you will donate."

Halfway down the stairs the Arizona wobbled a little bit almost falling, but Callie caught her in time and pulled her in closer. She gave the vampire a small smile in thanks as she led her rest of the way down stairs to the front door where Teddy was waiting.

"oh my god, Arizona," Teddy rushed over to her and quickly took over Callie's position, Arizona couldn't help but feel a sudden loss as she felt Callie's arm leave her," I'm so glad that you're okay, you are okay right?"

The shorter blonde smiled at her friend and nodded "I'm fine Teddy; I just want to go home."

"Of course," Teddy nodded her goodbye to Callie before walking Arizona outside and helping her to her car.

The car ride was filled with a tense silence, Teddy glancing over at her friend every few second to make sure she was really alright. The silence had grown a little too awkward so Teddy decided to speak up. "I was so worried when Cal called and told me how she found you and had to take you home. She was so panicked I could barely understand what she was trying to tell me"

Arizona looked up at her with a blank expression on her face "Why didn't she just take me to the hospital, if she was so worried?"

"Well that was my fault, but Callie is a good person, so I knew you would be safe with her," the older woman answered refusing to take her eyes off of the road in front of them.

"She's not a person Teddy, she's a vampire, and no one is safe with a vampire." The smaller blonde said almost out of instinct but instantly regretting the words that came out of her mouth

"Arizona, that's not fair-"

Her words were cut off as Arizona properly processed the words that her friend had spoken minutes before "What do you mean it was your fault?"

"What?"

"You said it was your fault she didn't take me to the hospital," she looked confused as she looked to her friend trying to understand.

Teddy sighed knowing that the other blonde was about to be very mad at her " She wanted to take you to the hospital, the only reason she took you to her house in the first place was because she panicked, but I'm, I'm the one that told her not to, and called Addison to check you out."

Arizona looked incredulously at her as they pulled out of her apartment, and didn't say a word as she helped her out of the car and into the apartment building. She was going to speak up while they were alone in the elevator but decided to wait until they were in her apartment so that no one could overhear their conversation.

Once in her apartment she gave teddy directions to her room where she slowly sat her on her bed. "Why did you tell her not to take me to the hospital, what if I was more seriously injured, if you care about me at all why would you do that?" Arizona asked not able or willing to hide the betrayal in her voice.

Teddy sat on the bed next to her and held her hand, "I had my own stupid personal reasons," she said too ashamed to look at the other woman, "but you need to rest, I'll stay here tonight, and I promise to explain in the morning, okay?" not hearing an answer from her friend she decided it would be best if she left the blonde to her thoughts, but as she tried to get up Arizona gripped her hand harder

"Please don't leave," Arizona spoke so quietly teddy almost didn't hear her "stay in here please, I don't want to be alone."

Teddy just nodded and helped her move up the bed and under the covers. Arizona fell asleep almost instantly.

Teddy just watched her for a minute. As a tear started to roll down her face she softly whispered, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."


End file.
